


【伪狼鹰】星期二情人

by xmm



Series: 伪🐺🦅 [1]
Category: Dark Avengers (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm
Summary: 巧合，痛苦和快乐的根源。
Relationships: Daken Akihiro/Lester | Bullseye
Series: 伪🐺🦅 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608304
Kudos: 11





	1. 星期二，不错的星期二。

——

事情就是这样发生的。星期二，他不喜欢这个日期——痛苦工作的第二天。戴肯将男人压在身下，他们两个正身处于空无一人的复仇者大厦。于情于理，这种事情绝不应该发生，他想。

不不不。身下人的挣动绝对真实，戴肯下一措施可能决定他明天是否还能安然无恙。幸运一点，也许只会被戳瞎一只眼睛。

“傻逼，你他妈放开老子——”

男人狠狠威胁道。戴肯确保附近再找不到任何用以攻击的物品。他眯起眼睛，脸上带着令人作呕的微笑，“哈，这还是刚才口出狂言的人吗？”

钢爪伸出手背，年轻的杀手用它们横在莱斯特牙间。“你还想用你的牙杀了我吗…莱斯特，没人比我更了解你。”

这很危险。泛着寒光的爪刃能轻松割下柔软的舌头。莱斯特停下他的挣扎，射向戴肯的目光仿佛要将其千刀万剐。后者不以为然，这如同一场赌博，他永远不会是输掉的那方。

“是你自找的。”戴肯冷笑。确实是莱斯特先冒犯他，在刚刚那场微不足道的战役上。奥斯本要求复仇者清扫那些窝点，他们都穿着防具，扭断脖子的声音便更具有质感，戴肯如同享受般，在心中暗数着杀掉了多少人。第十五个，有个罪犯抱着孩子，手中持枪。

是人质。他与莱斯特那样的疯子不同，记得“课长”的叮嘱。虽然是表面功夫——正义的复仇者舔舐钢爪上的甜血，冲他们微笑，“放开小孩，我会让你死地没那么痛苦。”

男孩发抖，却抱着旁边男人更紧。“…这是我儿子。”那人缓缓开口，神情恐惧又绝望，“请你别，别伤害他！”

戴肯听他们讲话，没料到一枚子弹向他射来，靶眼的箭及时将其偏离轨道，子弹从戴肯眼边划过，好巧不巧地射爆男人的头。

“你在这里干嘛，”莱斯特嘲笑道，“娘娘腔的自我修养？不得不提，你今天的紧身衣看起来格外白痴。”

“操你的，靶眼。”戴肯骂了一句，嘲讽道：“哦，没关系，我知道你早就对我的翘臀窥视已久。”话音刚落，他侧身躲过一支匕首。

“不错的调情嘛，莱斯特。”  


“别这么称呼我。”莱斯特从嘲笑变为冷笑，环抱双臂，“先不说这个，你打算怎么处理那个小孩？”

男孩还抓着父亲倒下的胳膊，望向这边的视线随着身体发抖。戴肯打量他一番，“杀了他的父亲已经足够，再杀这小孩反而是对他的解脱。”

莱斯特一旁玩味地微笑，评价道：“完全没有一点杀手素养，有一天你会死在那孩子手上。”

“他可以试试看。”金刚狼面具下戴肯转身离去，“如果不要命的话。”

“我也觉得他做不到。”莱斯特盯着金刚狼的背影，“毕竟，在他杀了你之前，我会先射穿你的头。”

这人是个麻烦，戴肯认为，否则奥斯本不会以纳米项圈控制他的行踪。在他与莱斯特之间，莱斯特拥有谋杀的倾向——应该说，莱斯特想杀了任何人。

但戴肯不想，他玩弄人如同操纵提线木偶般。莱斯特有时难以纳入其中，他太疯狂，太无序，戴肯便不愿多与其交往。可他们之间只需一个小小的火星。也许是肢体冲突，也许是口角，或者是其中一人突如其来的微妙杀意。

正如今天晚上。等其他复仇者离开之后。可能是某句关于任务的不恰当调侃，他们扭打在一起。莱斯特笑着咒骂，在他身上的每个动作都打算置人于死地。戴肯必须赌一把，用惯用的伎俩——费洛蒙。男人不住微微动摇。更多的费洛蒙。莱斯特凶狠地模起一只笔，足以结束戴肯的性命——

更多的费洛蒙！杀手咬紧牙关，他从未释放过如此浓厚的激素，可能是要人命的剂量。

钢笔掉落在地毯上。莱斯特呼吸紊乱，各种感觉在体中窜动。除了杀人，他从未如此兴奋得失神，没注意到冰冷的钢爪已抵上他柔软的脖颈。

“我日。”

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巧合，快乐和痛苦的根源。

——

莱斯特动弹不得，只能咬牙切齿地诅咒，毋庸置疑，完事儿之后他会割断这杂种狗的脖子。但这得放到之后再说。戴肯用全身重量压制住那人，能听见莱斯特的低吼，也许是他把杀手弄疼了。

戴肯对辱骂丝毫不在意，也许是习以为常，“你硬了，”他呵呵笑着，以一种嘲讽的语气，毫不留情地指出莱斯特的尴尬处境。“你喜欢我弄疼你…对不对？”

“也许吧杂种，”莱斯特眯起眼睛，大方承认，“你要让我把你杀了，我会变得更硬…来试试看？”

“不不不，你怎么舍得那样做呢？”冒牌金刚狼胳膊撑在杀手的胸膛上，取下面罩后黑色柔软发丝从额间风姿绰约地垂下两缕，“等我操你一次，你会离不开我的，宝贝。”

“操你的，同性恋傻逼，”男人冷笑，“你可以试试，看看我会不会把你的老二拔下来。”

会叫的狗不咬人。年轻的杀手挑起他的下巴，鼻腔轻笑一声后舔上莱斯特有些发干的嘴唇。戴肯吻技有目共睹，和他上过床的人手脚并用都记不过来——他吻过妓女，学生，熟妇，甚至男人，区区一个莱斯特不在话下。莱斯特瞪大眼睛，没注意牙关一松，立即就被同性恋钻了空子。戴肯舌头伸了进去，引导着他舌尖交缠。该死的激素的缘故，莱斯特头脑混沌，甚至没注意那杂种甚至脱下了他的面罩。

直到深吻在血腥味中结束——他找准时机狠狠咬下去，这是小小的胜利。戴肯终于愿意放过他。莱斯特尽力找回自己的呼吸，目光凌厉得快将他剐下一层皮。

“吻技不错，嗯？”戴肯不生气，将从拇指抹去流到嘴唇下的血液擦在莱斯特的嘴角，“你的眼神真性感。”他没打算等待对方的回答，便用手向下摸去——羞辱别人还需要征求同意吗？

摸到的一手湿滑令戴肯心旷神怡，这是他赢的证据。他熟练玩弄那处。年轻的杀手对羞辱猎物乐此不疲，对象不一定是莱斯特，任何人。也许是“爱”从未出现在他的生命中，戴肯庆幸，没有这样的桎梏，事情便容易了许多。而莱斯特，他玩偶之一，总是牵扯着他的征服欲。

“我…要杀了你！”最后几下，莱斯特呼吸大乱，他能做的只有扭动腰部，将白///浊尽数射出。

“看来你很喜欢我的服务。”戴肯的手骨节分明，在男人面前展示，其上粘稠的液体在指尖拉出丝状。“就用这个帮你润滑，怎么样？”

“你敢。”

“是啊，是啊，我不敢。”戴肯微微一笑，“夜晚还很长呢，甜心。”

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

三

凌晨。第一缕阳光还未照进复仇者大厦前。戴肯睁开眼睛。先是反应了一秒关于环境与平时房间的不同。他想起来了，带着不可忽略的疲惫，昨晚他就没离开会议厅。他衣衫不整地尽力回想，像个身穿金刚狼战服的暴露狂。

和人干一炮，自然不过的事情。只不过这次对象特殊。另一位当事人已经离开。谢天谢地，戴肯现在活着可以算是对他的恩赐。

不错的一晚。他一边评价，一边扣上战服上的金属腰带。他们身体的契合度该死得惊人。比如，他一直以为莱斯特没长泪腺，昨晚，冷酷疯狂的刺客竟然真能被弄得满脸眼泪。当然，后面比眼睛还要红，还要湿。

金刚狼回味般微微一笑，出乎意料，莱斯特那种人还能有着那样敏感湿润的骚////穴。他终于明白做复仇者的美好之处了，至少，在他们的会议厅做///爱感觉挺不错。

“你为什么损坏会议室所有的摄像头？”奥斯本挑眉。早晨会议上，复仇者们坐在沙发上，他单单看向戴肯，其余人也饶有兴趣看过来，“我查看了录像，你是最后离开这里的人。”

“我没弄坏它们。”戴肯不耐烦地翻翻眼睛，翘着二郎腿盯向他的老板，“你为什么不问问靶眼？”

“莱斯特？我为什么要问……”前绿魔眉头突然紧皱，目光从戴肯脸上移开，环游一圈又回到这里，“鹰眼呢？他今天怎么没来？”

“我怎么知道？可能你忘记给他发讯息了。”戴肯嘲笑道，“别问我，我又不是你妈。”

“所以，你们——”

“这里绝对有股怪味。” 卡拉靠在沙发上，看向旁边的共生体，“你闻到了吗，麦克？”

毒液看起来没有鼻子，但他努力尝试嗅着，“我只闻到了人类的香味。”

“要有最起码的尊重，我允许你们说话了？”奥斯本狠狠盯着那两位，“…这里能有什么怪味？”

“喔…”卡拉思索一刻，最后盯向戴肯。戴肯注意到目光后向前者绅士地微笑，“也许你应该问问金刚狼。”

奥斯本怒气冲冲第三次盯向戴肯，“所以，你在搞什么鬼？”

“我什么都没做，老板。”戴肯耸肩，双眼确实写着无辜，“至于莱斯特…你为什么不直接联系他问原因呢？”

“散会”这两个字他也许会等待了十年。奥斯本终于肯听他的话，用通讯器直接接通靶眼的住处。在他质问的空档，戴肯继续完成涂他的指甲油，黑色的，他喜欢黑色。

通话待接通了大约一分钟，会议厅中莱斯特的声音格外悦耳，最起码比奥斯本气急败坏的声音强得多。

“早上好呀，莱斯特。”接通后，戴肯第一时间向他问好。

“…操你妈，你这个——”

奥斯本严厉地打断，“莱斯特，你是不是忘记今天早上还有什么重要的事情？”

对面似乎还没起床，模糊给出答案，“呃…我还记得，不过今天我肯定来不成了。”

“来不成了？”他老板的语气像被放鸽子的约会女生，戴肯想。“你可是复仇者！说说，什么原因需要让这个城市的守护者休息一天？”

整个会议室的人不约而同竖起耳朵静静聆听，其中戴肯为无名指涂上指甲油的同时忍不住弯起嘴角。

对方也沉默一刻，奥斯本还等着答案呢，“拜托，老板，我为你工作了那么久，可没主动休过一次假，”莱斯特语气不耐烦，“…原因我不想说，反正我今天不会来，你爱怎么样就怎么样吧。”

“喂！你——”

那边干脆挂了电话，只留下奥斯本站在原地。“真是太过分了，”戴肯责备道，“莱斯特这样说话怎么能讨女孩儿欢心？”

卡拉喝一口咖啡，“事实上，他比你强得多。”

“强得多？”他挑眉，“小姐，我觉得你不懂真正的调情。”

“也许吧。”卡拉盯着戴肯的目光别有深意，“说实话，我还是希望鹰眼早点回来。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

四

全美国人现在都知道了，复仇者队伍中今天少了一位成员。电视屏幕中保卫国家安全的英雄冲记者微笑挥手。金刚狼也是如此，他喜欢被关注的感觉，张扬而众星捧月。戴肯曾梦想接手纽约的地下帮派，女人，豪车，票子，一样不少。而现在，他救下的女孩用柔软的嘴唇亲在他的侧脸。

能感受到蜘蛛侠在一旁热切地注视着这一幕。“你闻起来很不错。”

女孩略为惊恐地盯着共生体，一时间没反应过来它说的到底是什么意思。戴肯用手搭上她的肩，“别担心，它的意思是你的香水不错。”花花公子凑到她的颈窝间嗅嗅，“Miss Dio？”

就是这幅做派。戴肯满意地看着女孩脸庞变得微红，从精致手提包中拿出一张名片递过来。戴肯绅士地抽走她手中的硬纸。同时蜘蛛侠催促他离开。

“你真是多管闲事。”麦克不满地抱怨，“我吃了那个女的关你什么事情？”

“我只是在帮你，你想让奥斯本也用电折磨你吗？”

“莱斯特就不会这么话多，”麦克持续抱怨，“老天。我开始想他了，为什么我们两个会分到一个小组？”

“如果你想和她打炮，我自然不会拦你。”戴肯靠近共生体，“但你可不能吃了她。至少，不是现在。”

“你给我闭嘴。”

“还有，我也很想莱斯特。”戴肯环着双臂，“你欠我个人情。”他微笑道，“这是那女人的名片，做你想做的吧，兄弟。”

莱斯特。戴肯脑中突然闪现过这个名字。在星期四之前，他没再见到靶眼——被他干了一晚上的男人，可怜地休息了整整一天。他该怎么面对莱斯特？戴肯没有想过，星期四，鹰眼重新归队时与他见面，有进步的没一上来就用什么东西割断他的喉管。

“奥斯本，你今天的发型挺不错的嘛。”

“够了，”奥斯本一如既往的阴沉着脸，“鹰眼，现在归队。”

他看起来和往日没什么两样。戴肯毫不避讳地打量男人，直到后者用轻蔑的目光警告了他。

“早上好呀，鹰眼。”戴肯一反平时态度，礼貌地冲鹰眼问好，“昨晚睡得怎么样？”

这话听起来似乎意有所指。其余人都看着他们两个。戴肯看着莱斯特冲他瞪起眼睛，一点不像刚刚那个开烂玩笑的人。 

“你再多说一句话，”刚刚吃早餐用的银刀在金刚狼脖子动脉上闪着寒光，莱斯特冷笑，“下次就不只是这么简单了。”

这场景其余人再熟悉不过了。而他们也不会真正打起来。其余复仇者——卡拉和惊奇男孩在聊些什么。蜘蛛侠流着口水。阿瑞斯擦拭他的战斧。哨兵坐在沙发上，脑子里不知道在想什么。

“哼，你觉得你有多大能耐？”变种人不屑的抽出钢爪，飞快地转过身准备攻击。

“不许打架！”他们的动作被奥斯本阻止，怒火即将从他眼中迸发而出，“我说过多少遍了？”

“你看，老板，”戴肯说，“是鹰眼先攻击我的。我是正当防卫而已。”

“孬种。”莱斯特冷笑，“开始向你的金主装可怜了，哈？”

“他们两个真像两个小孩。”神奇女士每天早上都要喝一杯美式咖啡，来应对她总是休息不好的夜晚，啜饮时加了一句评价，“轮流告老师的小学生。”

“咖啡的味道…挺好的，”惊奇男孩捧着马克杯，“我说，地球上的东西可真不错，”他盯着旁边的女人，缓缓开口时脸有点红，“你…今天晚上有没有时间？”

“你想做什么？”卡拉冲他微笑，“我的爱，你要用等价的东西才行。”

“好了！”奥斯本终于失去耐心，红着脸咆哮，“现在，我要求你们在三十秒内搞定所有事情！”

戴肯冷哼一声，回到自己沙发的位置上。而莱斯特不服气收回匕首，“所以，今天我们要做什么？”

“去拉脱维亚，”奥斯本冷冷地说，“这几天我们可有的忙了。”

去哪里都阻止不了他大开杀戒。金刚狼时不时看向抽箭射击的男人那边。他们两人之间的关系最近看来进步了不少，戴肯不会感觉错。至少鹰眼今天动手时迟疑了——变种人眯起眼睛，钢爪上的血腥在舌尖化开。

之后相处的日子，看起来会有趣不少。

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

五

星期二，又是星期二。一个星期总是过的很快。

“今天就到这里。”天盾的领导人终于结束了他的长篇大论。复仇者们强忍着打瞌睡的冲动，戴肯却一直盯着某个男人，可能他自己都没有发现。奥斯本走后，坐在金刚狼旁边的蜘蛛侠忍不住冲他微笑。

“你干嘛笑成这样，”戴肯语气不满，拉开距离以避免共生体的口水打湿他的战衣，“真恶心。”

麦克嘴快咧到耳根，唾液淅淅沥沥从巨大的嘴巴流下，“没什么，只是听说了些有趣的事情。”

“什么？”

“一些传闻，”麦克重复，一副看好戏的神态，“比如，你在和复仇者里的某个人谈恋爱。”

“谁和你说的？”戴肯挑起一边眉毛，来了点兴趣，“…还是说，你们都这样想？”

“我才不告诉你。”麦克耸肩，继续打趣道，“你和鹰眼最近关系看起来挺不错嘛，是不是，莱斯……”

话音未落，飞来的匕首被共生体细长的触手接住，掉在地上，外带一个正看向这边的愤怒眼神。

“你这个玩笑听起来可不受待见。”戴肯从鼻腔中笑了一声，“惹了靶眼，你要有大麻烦了。”

另一位当事人向他们走来。“嘿，把匕首还给我，”他怒气冲冲地对共生体说，“还有，闭上你的嘴，傻逼。”

“我可什么都没说哦。”戴肯摊着双手，他看看麦克，又看着莱斯特，棕色眼睛中突然带上点奇怪的笑意，令人起一身鸡皮疙瘩的那种，“哦，难道一切传闻都是真的？”

“…你什么意思？”莱斯特危险地眯起眼睛。

“我说，你被蜘蛛侠说中心思了，”戴肯怪笑两声，语气甜腻，“你对我觊觎已久……对吗，莱斯特？”

“操你妈的同性恋。”靶眼瞪着他，“我觊觎你？我从不知道你这么龌龊。”

“哦，别装了，亲爱的。”戴肯笑道，“承认你喜欢我就这么难吗？”他环抱双臂靠在墙上，“现在表白，我可以大发慈悲，给你一个吻。”

“你只配和另一只杂种狗亲嘴。”莱斯特冷冷地说，趁其不备用匕首刺向戴肯的脖子。后者似乎早有预料，抽出钢爪精准挡下他的攻击——莱斯特一愣，一种甜甜地气味笼罩着他，“恶心的同性恋。”男人咬牙切齿，啐了口唾沫，“你他妈有种别用这种卑鄙的手段。”

“我只是感觉到了你的愤怒，不错的味道。”戴肯说。他沉醉这样的气味，任何人的情绪波动都逃不出他的鼻尖。至少，他超爱莱斯特愤怒时肾上腺素的气味。可爱的布娃娃，愤怒而无能为力，却如同野兽般将陷阱挣扎得越来越紧。变种人眯起棕色眼睛，“奇怪，甜心。为什么你愤怒的味道没以前那么单纯了？”

麦克站在一旁，继续看着好戏。他原本不怎么相信卡拉的话，现在传言看来未必是假的。他安静地站着，听着，另两人吵架同时似乎已经忘记他的存在。

“操你妈。”

“你在害怕，你连亲吻我都不敢。”

“谁他妈怕这个？老子杀了你他妈都敢！”

“那你来阿？”

老天，鹰眼唯一的缺点就是太过意气用事，麦克想。他看着鹰眼。等待他下一步动作，难不成——莱斯特迅雷不及掩耳之势地走过去，愤怒瞪着戴肯同时，一口咬上后者的嘴唇。

我的上帝，麦克瞪大眼睛，他下午没时间觅食，但这幅景象还是太超过他贫乏的想象力——共生体感觉胃不太舒服。他必须溜出这里，麦克想，他可不想再看见这两人还能干出点什么——比如，打个炮？

两人没注意到共生体离开。戴肯顺着莱斯特的吻继续，更多的费洛蒙会令人腿脚发软。粘腻的深吻，用舌头舔舐过杀手异常敏感的上颚，戴肯身上的重量渐渐添上几分。意料之中，莱斯特喜欢这样，他的动作多少没有被反抗。

“你不喜欢我？…也许吧。”戴肯啃上莱斯特的喉结，吸咬那一小片地方，放开同时脖颈上盛开成一朵红色的印记，“但你不能否认，你喜欢和我做爱，不是吗？”

莱斯特没有说话，某处的状况诚实地出卖了他。

“又在这里做？”戴肯用手贴上对方的裤裆，以一种下流的方式上下抚摸，这个角度，能看见他黑色的长指甲，“还是说…去你的房间？”

“操…”莱斯特身体忍不住发抖，咬牙切齿地妥协，“不要去我的房间。”

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

六

“天啊，你怎么湿成这样？”  
  
湿热的质问喷在杀手透红的耳边，戴肯握住他湿漉漉的性器，液体流进指缝。莱斯特不回答，红着脸维持他的呼吸已经是极限。戴肯却偏要他发出声音，手上使上了些力气。  
  
“舒服吗？”  
  
呼吸间立即掺杂上些许快乐的呻吟，莱斯特便闭上嘴巴。可身体依旧出卖了男人现在的处境。下身被握住的性器开始微微弹动，里面的体液冲撞着快要喷出来。  
  
抓在戴肯肩上的那只手渐渐收紧，花花公子弯起嘴角，“莱斯特……”  
  
“你他妈…安静点。”  
  
“是不是想去了？”戴肯笑呵呵地亲吻男人的侧脸，坏心眼的用大拇指擦过性器上正往外分泌液体的小孔，“别害羞，小男孩。”  
  
莱斯特现在没时间和他玩文字游戏。戴肯刚才的动作让他下腹一热，立即就要射出来。但那人对他的身体似乎了解的很，每次都在即将绝顶时移开手指，偏偏就只差这么该死一下。他短促呻吟一声，难以忍受般将手向下伸去。  
  
戴肯钳住那人手腕，“还没到时候呢，亲爱的。”  
  
“…操！快点，快点帮我——”莱斯特扭动腰部，离高潮就差临门一脚，太折磨人了，他的性器硬得像木棒，卡在腰间，随着身体扭动寻求刺激。“…戴肯！”  
  
“我很高兴从你嘴里听到我的名字。”戴肯似乎很满意他如此焦急的模样，他没再碰杀手硬如铁杵的前端，用两根手指插进后穴。那里似乎等待多时，湿润软糯地立即容纳下它们吮吸，离上一次做已经是一个星期前了，可这地方湿滑得像刚刚玩过一样。  
  
“真有天赋。”手指很快找到甬道中的腺体，就两个指节那么深，按下去时戴肯观察莱斯特的表情，后者咬着牙，身体却摇晃得更凶。  
  
“喜欢这里吗，莱斯特，”狼崽子啃咬着比他年长的男人，帮他回忆，“就是这里…上次你似乎很喜欢。只要我操你这儿…”他微笑，“你就在会议室的那张木桌上…射得一滴都不剩。”  
  
莱斯特的脸红透了，“坏孩子。大家都喜欢在那里吃早餐，你怎么能不知廉耻地到处高潮呢？”  
  
随着食指抵着那片飞快的抖动，莱斯特彻底崩溃地呻吟出声，可他脆弱的性器抖动着还没射出来，前液已经湿透了整个柱身。  
  
戴肯看见他缓缓做了几个口型，他弯起嘴角，凑下头去听。  
  
“我要、我要…我要杀了你。”  
  
“是吗？”花花公子用性器对准他的后穴，说话同时狠狠撞了进去，刚好在那一点上。莱斯特瞪大眼睛，身体触电一样疯狂抽搐，高潮在他的脸上留下扭曲的痕迹。戴肯没给他休息的时间，刚绝顶的穴肉死死咬住里面的物什，生怕他跑了似的。他一直以为自己对这光头没有兴趣。不是，他钟爱莱斯特为什么疯狂的模样，这幅表情也只有他见过。  
  
刺激太超过了，过多的快感将莱斯特的呻吟扯碎在喉咙。他即将溺死在欲望中，找不到支撑点。戴肯捉住男人的手臂，“来，抓住这里。”  
  
“喂，你他妈停、停一下！…别这么快，我才刚射…呃！”  
  
身体中的性器顶上哪个地方，莱斯特立即说不出话来了。他紧锁眉头，另一阵狂潮淹没了他，从后面穴道中泛滥到肢体，酥麻得如同电流通过。他高潮了，却什么都没射出来。  
  
后穴的过度紧缩令戴肯发现异样，“嗯？”他用手确认莱斯特前端的情况，表情从奇怪到满脸堆笑只要了一秒钟，“天啊，”他凑近到男人面前，后者表情似乎在太空遨游，“你刚才该不会是…像女人一样高潮了吧？”  
  
“你…哈，你他妈给我闭嘴！”  
  
“莱斯特、小靶眼，你就这么喜欢和我做爱吗？”戴肯一口亲在男人的嘴角，甜蜜得如同一对恋人，“既然你这么喜欢我，做我的人吧。”  
  
太近了，那张除了漂亮一无是处的脸…莱斯特难以抑制地抽搐着，迎来了第二次高潮。戴肯狠狠的撞他，最后一下，他呻吟着将自己射进最深处。而莱斯特不自觉抱紧他的背，白浊喷溅而出，打湿了戴肯的衣服。  
  
“不错的一晚。”高潮过后，戴肯寻找男人的嘴唇，莱斯特却别过脸去。  
  
“只是今天…不许给我想太多。”

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

七

这样的情形。戴肯从来没有想过，他睁开眼睛，周围是熟悉的景象。身边的男人将他的胳膊压得有些发麻。更重要的是，他们都是全裸。莱斯特脖颈周围惨不忍睹的痕迹说明昨晚到底发生了什么，当然，他的背部也好不到哪去。  
  
金刚狼扶额，没错，他昨晚又和靶眼干了一炮。这其实并不在他的预料之中，和莱斯特做爱，一开始只是一时兴起。昨晚他只是给予了一点小小的刺激，根本没想过之后的走向。莱斯特却冲动得像有意为之——他真的敢过来吻他！  
  
戴肯忍不住一阵得意。他敢打赌，莱斯特绝对，绝对是迷上他了。  
  
莱斯特身上有杀手的习性。睡眠浅到戴肯稍微一动，后者立即睁开了眼睛。他似乎一时没反应过来发生了什么，等回想起来昨晚的荒唐事，低低骂了一句。  
  
“操。”  
  
“早上好呀，甜心。”戴肯的微笑在他眼里如同挑衅。“昨晚真是十分愉快的一晚。”  
  
靶眼黑着脸，站起来找他的内裤。他不像第一次那样杀气腾腾，十分不符合他的性格。戴肯没有起身，莱斯特刚站起来，什么东西流下的感觉让他停住脚步。意识到那是什么时回过头来狠狠瞪着始作俑者。  
  
“哦，哦，别生气。”戴肯弯起嘴角，“我们都没预料到昨天发生的事情，对吧？”  
  
莱斯特依旧愤恨地瞪着他，似乎能听见牙齿咬得作响。耳根却有些发红。他穿好衣服准备走出门。  
  
“稍等一下。”戴肯靠在床头，上半身还裸着，整个左臂缠绕的纹身格外惹眼。他眼睛里含着笑意，似乎已经在知道答案，“下个星期二晚…你还要来这里吗？”  
  
“你猜猜看？”莱斯特背对着他没有回头，看不见是什么表情。  
  
我猜你肯定会过来，戴肯这样想。上午十点，他在复仇者大厦中休息厅再次见到杀手，后者正和神奇女士闲谈。奥斯本还没到，他从九点到十二点有一场单独采访，他们便有了几个小时的休息时间。  
  
莱斯特在她耳边耳语几句，卡拉立即笑着轻轻拍他，“你真讨厌！”  
  
“早上好。”戴肯吹了声口哨，引起了他们的注意。  
  
“看看是谁来了？”莱斯特嘲笑道，“你就不能看看气氛，金刚狼？”  
  
“你和这位神奇女士在约会吗？”戴肯眯起眼睛，“我从来不知道你们关系这么好。”  
  
“我们关系一直很好，现在你知道了。”卡拉冲他微笑，“关系”二字咬得别有深意，她饶有兴趣地盯着戴肯的表情，“你是不是有什么意见？”  
  
莱斯特也看着他，神情不耐烦中带着疑惑。这里的气氛微妙而安静，而且尴尬。  
  
“我没有意见，婊子。”戴肯冷哼一声，“莱斯特的私生活和我没有任何关系。”  
  
“那就别妨碍我们。”莱斯特拉着神奇女士，“走吧卡拉，去那边沙发…我还有很有趣的事情告诉你。”  
  
神奇女士离开时转过头来，果然，她与戴肯的眼神交汇在空中，她露出一个微笑，用口型做出了一个“拜拜”。  
  
“操你的。”戴肯骂了一句。  
  
就像没有发生过任何事一样。莱斯特还是个混蛋。依旧总以一种嘲笑的口吻说些讨厌话，对奥斯本发型恰当的比喻。在任务中还是杀人最多，最惨无人道的一个。  
  
对金刚狼，依旧挖苦嘲讽。他们总吵架。有目共睹，可现在没人拉架了，不知道为什么，没人相信他们会杀了对方。  
  
星期二。戴肯在房间中静静等待。他没有急躁，只是想确认自己的推测是否正确。这段时间莱斯特的表现和他预想得完全不同，令戴肯有时忍不住怀疑——难道真是他太过自信，自作多情？  
  
门突然被敲响一声。  
  
戴肯有点怀疑自己是否听错，在床上坐了起来竖起耳朵，敲门声又响了三声，能听出来有些犹豫。他心中的石头终于落了地——在费洛蒙操控下，莱斯特怎么可能没有迷上他。  
  
可和他以往对象不同。可爱的莱斯特从来不受任何人控制，他最多爱上的只有肉体上的欢愉。  
  
也许是骨子里狼性作祟，戴肯没有半点失望之情，相反的，他突然微笑起来。至少这次，他猜得没错，  
  
只是第一步，他想，起身去开门。迟早，他要让莱斯特完全变他的宠物。

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

八

“想喝点什么？”戴肯依靠在门框上，挑起一边眉毛，“还是说…咱们直接开始办正事？”  
  
莱斯特看着他眨眨眼睛，似乎思量了一刻，“别废话。”他推开戴肯走进房间。戴肯没有动作，环抱双臂盯着杀手的身影坐在他的床上。  
  
“操！你到底要不要做？”  
  
“这要看你。”戴肯走过去坐在杀手身旁的同时释放出些安抚性费洛蒙，手臂松垮地桎梏上莱斯特的脖子，“你想做吗，甜心？”  
  
“不做就算了。”靶眼挣脱开他，狠狠瞪着花花公子。后者等他下一步动作，似乎心中早已盘算定他不会离开。  
  
男人耳根红得让戴肯弯起嘴角，他凑近到那里，“当然要做。”微热的气息与声音混杂，荡漾在莱斯特耳边，“你想让我怎么做呢？”说罢，修长的手便向下移去，“是想…让我摸摸这里吗？”  
  
“顺便你，快点…哪里都行。”  
  
那只手收了回去，“这样的态度可不太好。”  
  
“怎么，”莱斯特冷笑道，“你还想让我求你不成？”  
  
他的表情可以算是恐吓了，戴肯却丝毫不慌张。“甜心，我今天原本没有和你上床的打算。”他一只手搭上莱斯特的肩膀，“你今天的到来让我很吃惊呢。”  
  
“明明是你上个星期二——”  
  
“你说的没错，是我的邀请，”说到这里，金刚狼突然露出了一副受伤神情，“以这段时间你的表现来看，我认为你绝不敢再接近我，”他微笑得可怜，更多费洛蒙环绕四周，“…更不要说做爱。”  
  
“作为补偿，你不该给我一个甜甜的吻吗？”戴肯不嫌事儿大地加上一句，“…就像上个星期二一样。”  
  
只是刚才被随便摸摸，性器已经硬得挺了起来，不由分说将裤裆撑起帐篷。前端布料甚至已经被液体润湿，保持这个姿态回房间的可能性几乎不可能。莱斯特微微平复呼吸，目光凌厉地似乎要将戴肯吞吃入腹。  
  
“放轻松，”戴肯对上那双黑色眼睛。他轻易将杀手压在软床上，几缕头发从额间垂下，声音如恶魔的蛊惑，“只是一个吻，你不会失去什么。”  
  
“操你的。”  
  
这伎俩不知成功过多少次。靶眼迟疑了多久，他们四目相对了多久。那双绝不妥协的黑色眼睛中出现一丝动摇，立即对上了戴肯眼中的喜悦。也许安静了有五秒，他要的吻来了，莱斯特突然压过他的头——唇齿相交。自然，莱斯特的吻又急又狠，其中永远少不了侵略，啃咬，血腥。  
  
他不讨厌，也不在乎。戴肯不是没遇见过火辣暴躁的床伴。而自愈因子可以解决一切问题。他全然接受莱斯特咬破他的嘴唇，甚至高潮时后背挠出的血痕。他干脆放弃主动权，在莱斯特的逗引他的舌尖同时解开他的衣服。  
  
一只手向下流畅探去，某处情况却令戴肯停下动作一刻。他直接将两根手指插入后穴，笑道：“原来你在来之前有好好准备吗？”  
  
后穴的刺激令莱斯特不由自主抓住面前人的肩膀，“别他妈废话了，快点…”  
  
“喜欢被弄这里？”戴肯在男人耳边厮磨，下身却猝不及防插入，引得那人微微抽搐，“莱斯特，看看你自己的样子…你和神奇女士是怎么做的？我可一点都想象不出来。”  
  
莱斯特似乎没有注意到他说了什么。他的性器硬在空中，可怜兮兮地随着动作摇晃，“哈，戴肯，慢、…”  
  
戴肯抽出了些，吻上他湿润的眼角，再次全部挺入，“我要开动喽，”他用手抚平杀手紧皱的眉头。即使不知道那人是否听见，他仍在莱斯特耳边轻轻低语。  
  
“做我的宠物吧，莱斯特。”  
  
“你他妈——”  
  
剩余反抗和被侮辱的愤怒被戴肯迅速堵在杀手口中，不留余地侵犯口腔中的每一寸。呻吟从莱斯特鼻中溢出，大脑缺氧让后穴内壁更加敏感，紧缩着其中的物什。最后几下挺进，莱斯特终于忍不住别过脸去呻吟，白浊不断从前端溢出。  
  
“你完全靠后面高潮了。”戴肯评价，“看来你真的很喜欢这个。”  
  
“你给我闭嘴！”莱斯特勉强起身，他一瘸一拐走向浴室。很快能听到淋浴的声音。  
  
戴肯半靠在床。凌晨两点左右，房间中落地窗所映出的城市霓虹灯与黑紫色的天际混染在一起，他现在所守护的城市，戴肯加上一句。  
  
他躺下身去。别着急，戴肯，他想，所有他想要的一切，都会归到他的手中。包括——  
  
他瘪瘪嘴，闭上眼睛。  
  
  
  
tbc


	9. Chapter 9

九

曼哈顿上东区的天空，白昼夜晚都不会陷入黑暗。星期六，复仇者大厦隔了两个街道坐落着某个酒馆。戴肯推门而入，内里装潢和花花公子平日跋扈张扬的性格差了半个太阳系，也和四周繁华街道格格不入。

“呦，看看这是谁来啦？”

戴肯径直走到吧台坐下，搂过身旁的纽约女孩。她的金发被吧台灯光映得发亮，牛仔短裤只到大腿根部，露出蜜色皮肤与其上人鱼线，粉色丁字裤从裤子边际露出一点。戴肯恶趣味地扯着放开，坐在他大腿上的女孩娇嗔一声，翘起二郎腿。

侍者将酒倒入高脚杯中。戴肯啜饮一口，对女孩微笑道，“甜心，我这几天可忙得很。”

“谁信你的鬼话。”那女孩看起来二十出头，唇彩闪闪发亮，“你的‘秘密事业’是什么，我可一点都不感兴趣。”

“是吗？”戴肯拉进她漂亮的脸庞，陷入一个湿吻。一吻完毕，“所以…凯文在哪？”

“凯文？亏你还能想起他。”女孩微笑，“我听说，前几天他入侵了政府的网站，上面派人来抓他呢，谁知道他跑哪里去了。”

“那好。”戴肯起身，拿出名片递给她，“如果他回来了，让他用这个号码联系我。”

“你又要走？”女孩挑眉，“拜托，你才来几分钟。”她凑过去，诱人柔软的胸脯抵在男人的上臂，“…今天不留下和我玩玩吗，戴肯？”

“抱歉，今天不行，”戴肯表面布满歉意，露出一个笑容，“今天我很忙，看看电视，”他在指了指正在播放复仇者英姿的屏幕，“我要去拯救这个城市。”

“才怪，”金发女孩翻翻眼睛，她不吃男人这套，“你肯定又有新女朋友了，是不是？”

花花公子举起一只手，“我发誓，绝对没有，甜心。”

戴肯走出酒吧。当然不会给钱，这小小的地方资金供给大部分都来自他拯救这个城市的报酬，事实上，这间酒吧就是金刚狼安插在附近的眼线。可惜他的好帮手凯文不在。但很快，他就能接到电话。

“很快”指当天的半夜三点。

“所以你找我是为了什么？”电话那边的声音很不耐烦，即使戴肯才是他的雇主。

“别紧张。我的小凯文，”戴肯咯咯笑道，“我又没让你去杀人放火。”

“没让我去杀人放火？”凯文不满地大叫，“上次你叫我潜入的那个酒店，我可是被抓去警察局呆了半个月！”

“我不是最后救你出来了吗？”

“你是指你炸了那个地方？托你的福，我现在还在被警察通缉。”

“好了好了，”戴肯的耐心很容易耗尽，皱起眉头，“这次没那么危险…而且，我会给你更多的报酬。”

“多少？”

“你就不能听我把事情说完？”戴肯嘟囔着，同时思考为什么他这么烦人，“三倍，怎么样？”

显然，对方对他也是这么认为，但电话中声音迟疑了下，“那…你要我做什么？”

“很简单。”戴肯靠在房间中沙发上，“我有个目标，你去给我探探，我听说他最近要办一场有趣的聚会。”

“聚会？”

凯文是他的同伴。而伙伴之间要相互信任。他知道戴肯的身份，品性也了解一些，大约三分之以？总之，戴肯总有办法让他相信自己。“下个星期二那场，据说，大多数名流都要去那里。你去帮我伪造一份电子请帖。”

“为什么？你是复仇者，他会不邀请你去？？”

“那可不一定。”戴肯冷冷说道，他想起奥斯本的作为，瘪瘪嘴，“你能保证分辨不出真伪吧？”！

“可以是可以…不过我为什么要这么做？”声音突然有些惊恐，“你不会又要用炸弹炸了——”

“废话，当然不会。哪有那么多为什么？”金刚狼将杯内红酒一口饮尽，“去帮我做，我会给你你想要的。”

“那行吧。”

他挂断电话。这个星期二有好戏看了，戴肯不自觉露出微笑。

Tbc


	10. Chapter 10

十

靶眼感觉格外的疲惫。这很少见，作为杀人爱好者，奥斯本的任务固然无聊。但有些地方却十分符合口味，比如拜托他杀掉谁的党羽啦，解决上门讨债的人啦。拿钱办事，完成后的报酬够他花半辈子…不，当然不够。有人说贪欲吞噬人性，莱斯特倒很乐意。无所谓，他最钟爱的事情依旧是杀戮，改变不了的。

坏到骨子里了。要是媒体知道他真面目为何，明天号角日报或什么报纸这句话就能占据头版头条——奥斯本不会允许这样事情发生。

莱斯特回到碰头点。奥斯本说完成任务后就在这里碰头。他到达那里时，复仇者成员已到了三个。真巧，金刚狼也在，目光打一开始没从他身上离开过。

莱斯特被看得浑身发麻。“喂，你什么眼神？”

“没什么。”戴肯走过来，他们两人都沐浴在其他复仇者的目光中，“…你最近过得怎么样？”

这听起来他们像什么关系，久别重逢的情人？当然不该这样，拜托，他们几乎每天见面。莱斯特翻翻眼睛，不耐烦问道，“用不着你关心。”

两人的距离又被戴肯拉进了些，男人以一种不大不小的声音荡漾在莱斯特耳边，“我是说你那里的情况。”他伸出一只手妄图搂上男人的腰。

莱斯特恼怒地拍打开不安分的爪子。“操你的同性恋，你到底想干什么？”

当众拉拉扯扯？天啊。卡拉朝向这边的目光让莱斯特面具下耳根子莫名发热。她绝对误会了什么。之前的某天，莱斯特邀请她出来约会，性感的女士面露难色，“你男朋友不会不高兴吗？我可不想招惹那个花花公子。”而他根本没什么“男朋友”！

面前这个该死的男人似乎毫不介意四周异样的眼神，他压低声音，“莱斯特，别那么冷淡嘛。”

“哼，我一直都是这样。”

“是吗。”戴肯表情佯装受伤，但看起来像真的，“可今天又到星期二了，你……”

打住！莱斯特瞪大眼睛。“你给我安静点！”男人伸出一只手掐住金刚狼的脖子，“你再他妈多说一句，我就——”

“靶眼！”奥斯本的即使到来恰当地打断两人的交谈。天盾的领导人忍不住扶额，叹气道：“为什么你们两个人永远都有那么多架可打？”

“这次也是莱斯特先动手的。”

“好了金刚狼，成熟点。”奥斯本看着他，“以后别每次都告状。”

戴肯冷哼一声。奥斯本永远是最无聊的一个人。复仇者已经到齐。接下来是奥斯本昂长的“任务总结”。这个时段本来是戴肯开小差的时间，这次则不同。他有些兴奋地听着奥斯本讲话。

果然总结最后，奥斯本突然想起什么。“今天晚上，我们需要参加个聚会…一会儿就去。”他的目光环视复仇者们一圈，当然他们不会都去。以卡拉的话说，一群神经病，谁知道宴会上会发生点什么。奥斯本决定选一些不那么恶劣的人。“神奇女士，哨兵，惊奇队长，还有——”

怀疑的目光放在戴肯身上，戴肯鲜有地向奥斯本微笑，“为什么这样看着我，课长？我觉得我有资格参加晚宴。”

“鉴于你的表现，戴肯。”奥斯本挑眉，“你保证不做出格的事情？”

戴肯举起一只手，像虔诚的基督教徒，“当然，我发誓。”

“这不公平！”站在一旁的毒液吼道，口水淅淅沥沥从大嘴从淋下，“为什么我不能去。”

“如果我没记错，上次宴会上，你吃了二十个人。”

“放屁！”共生体愤怒地纠正，“只有十九个。”

“还有一人你咬了他一根胳膊。那也够多了。”奥斯本再次感受到目光，他转过头看向靶眼，后者脸上没什么表情。“莱斯特，你有什么想说的吗？”

“我无所谓。”莱斯特耸肩，面无表情说道，“这种无聊的场合我并不喜欢。”确实无聊，虽然他喜欢把妹是事实，可那些是名流，又不是婊子——交谈起来无聊做作。以往参加这样的活动，莱斯特只是坐在一旁喝酒。

“你真不想去？”奥斯本走后，戴肯再次来到他前面，以一种该死的好奇口吻，“不觉得寂寞吗？”

“滚开。”莱斯特阴沉地瞪着他，“不然你也别想参加什么狗屁晚宴了。等着下地狱吧。”

“别这么大火气，甜心。”戴肯微笑，“又不是我不让你去。”他搭上杀手的肩膀，“还是说…今天晚上让你失望了？”

莱斯特打下肩上的手，有进步地没用匕首，“我说，滚开，你没听到吗？”

“我这里恰好有一份多的请帖。”戴肯依旧保持着微笑，“你也来参加，怎么样？”

“我为什么要去那种无聊的地方？”莱斯特没有回头，径直离去。

戴肯望着男人的背影，不紧不慢地继续说道：“我会发在你的电子邮箱里。如果你要来，我倒是很欢迎。”

“喂，你还有请帖吗？”共生体在一旁插嘴。

它的口水让戴肯退让三分，他翻翻眼睛，“没有了。”

Tbc


End file.
